


Ugly Duckling

by pherryt



Series: Garden Fairies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Fairies, Fantasy, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Magic, Whimsical, Wing Grooming, brief danger, everyone's a fairy, fairy clans, garden, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: in Rowena's Garden there lives a clan of fairies - which is amazing because everyone thought they'd died out in a series of natural disasters a century before. They don't seem keen on making themselves known, so she turns the garden into a sanctuary for the fairies and keeps their secret.





	1. Prologue - Rowena's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time, I briefly thought about writing this for the 2019 DCBB  
> it was meant to be longer, following the travels after the current end, but there's no real plot to it past that point and this was a good spot to end it. 
> 
> i might, instead, do timestamps later on to cover some of their travels (i never did get to one of the parts i'd hoped to get to and introduce a particular character)
> 
> obviously, with that plan change, it's not long enough for the DCBB. so it's a good thing i didn't sign up for it this year.
> 
> in the meantime, i've been working on bingos and some other big fics for other fandoms. I've been doing a lot of OT at my job trying to get my finances back on track *sobs* and i'm also doing GISH this week
> 
> but this is finally done, so i'm going to put it up a little at a time. for those of you who follow me for spn content - i have not abandoned you. i've just found a shiny new toy and i've got bingos cause i love bingos. i still have tons of spn stories i'm working on right now, but i need them to be at a certain stage of completion (or entirely complete) before i start posting them.

Rowena looked out over her garden proudly as she sipped her tea from where she stood in the doorway of her little stone cottage, beaming happily at all the wild growth and riotous colors. It contained trees both young and ancient, colorful flowering blooms _and_ herbs, a combination that seemed chaotic but she had, through her natural magic, blended them all together into a unique harmony.

The more you stared at it, the more you saw. The little stone pathways, the arching tunnels of vines, the hidden benches, all artfully put together with a maze of short stone walls, several birdhouses and bird fountains – and a _real_ fountain with sparkling water running down.

Even the stumps had their place in her garden.

Still, it was what _lived_ in her garden that caused her to gaze at it in awe. The knowledge that the little fairies everyone believed to be extinct lived _there_ , using _her_ garden as their sanctuary and playground while sneakily tending to her cottage in return– mainly the creeping vines that were aesthetically pleasing but dangerous to the foundations and the integrity of the walls – was still something that tended on the somewhat unbelievable side.

And yet, here they were – witch and fairy – living side by side in peaceful bliss like in the days of old, an exchange occurring between them despite the fact that she was fairly certain the fairies were not aware _she_ even knew they were.

Except for, perhaps, one.

He was different than the others, lived apart from them in his own corner of the garden. He often came and kept her company while she worked among the plants. The others didn’t… avoid her, so much as they ignored her. But she wasn’t sure if that was because he knew, or if he was lonely.

The fairy kept himself apart from the others, possibly ashamed of his differences. The other fairies in her garden had a variety of wings – thin, gossamer things she was surprised could fly without tearing – magic, of course – sheer, shimmering dragonfly wings or the brightly colored, boldly patterned wings of butterflies. A wide variety, yes, but they were all of a similar type.

He had none of those, his wings feathered like a bird instead and, as far as she could tell, he was the only one.

So while she worked, she chattered. He never responded but then, maybe she didn’t know how to listen? After all, she’d had to teach herself how to see past their glamour to begin with, to realize the abundance of butterflies and dragonflies in her garden was something more than what it had seemed.

The first time Rowena had seen past the glamour to the tiny forms of people – and to the homes they’d made in abandoned stumps, in the cracks of the stone walls, the boles of trees - she’d nearly gasped and given herself away.

She had a very strong premonition that if she revealed her knowledge of them, the fairies that lived there might scatter.

Still, it had been so long since a fairy was seen that even witches had forgotten _how_ to see them. Most of the world believed them to be extinct after the string of natural disasters that had beset the world nearly a century ago, before Rowena was even born.

With the knowledge of the fairies presence, her garden had thus become a sanctuary, and she felt a certain pride in knowing that she, and perhaps her family before her, had inadvertently created such a place of safety that the elusive creatures had chosen _this_ garden to be their home.

And maybe one day, she could talk with one. That day had not yet arrived, but she _was_ a nature witch. She would pore through ancient tomes for any reference to fairies, she would comb the lore for any nuggets of information she could find.

But in the meantime, Rowena would continue to make this place a haven, for as long as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i previewed this chapter, the word count on ao3 showed 666  
> i'm highly amused


	2. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Visitors

**Castiel**

Castiel heard the delicate flutter of wings mere seconds before Hannah barged into his sizeable den, carved out from a large oaken stump, the only remains of a tree that was gone long before he’d even been born.

Why it had been left in the Garden, he’ll never know, but it was clear that it was meant to stay.

"Castiel! Have you heard the excitement?" she blurted, barreling into him.

They tumbled together and Castiel picked himself up with an annoyed sigh, surveying the damage she'd done. Not too bad, thankfully. Gabriel was worse.

Speaking of... what kind of excitement could she be going on about, unless it was Gabriel? Castiel didn't have time for his shenanigans.

"Hannah, I'm not helping Gabriel out of the drain spout again. He should know better by now."

“This isn't about Gabriel! This is way better!” She said, jittering about the room.

He finally paused and took a good look at his twin. She was more excited than he could ever recall seeing his normally prim and reserved sister. Whatever was going on was definitely a bit out of the ordinary.

"Okay – what’s got you all in a tizzy?"

"A _tizzy_??" She asked, her voice rising in offense.

"Well, what else would you call it?" Castiel asked, picking up his table and his scattered supplies. "Look at this mess? It's a Gabriel worth mess."

She shuddered. "Please do not ever compare me with Gabriel again. I am way more responsible than... than... _him_."

"Promise not to bowl me over again, and I’ll consider it. Now what happened?"

"No, I’m not telling. You have to come see for yourself. You’ll never believe me," Hannah said, grabbing Castiel's hand and pulling.

Castiel allowed her to pull him along. They went right out his door, Hannah urging him into the air. Hand in hand still, she dragged him towards the edge of the Garden, though Castiel had to be careful not to overtake her. The flutter of wings around them showed that he was part of a mass exodus all heading the same way.

"Hannah, if this is another excuse for me to socialize, you know it won't do any good."

"No, grumpy puss," she said, rolling her eyes. "One of the border patrol spotted fairies! Cas! You know what this means? We're not the only fairy clan left!"

He blinked, surging forward, Hannah laughing.

"See? I know you'd be just as excited to hear whatever news they bring!"

"But it's been so _long_ ," Castiel pointed out. "It can't possibly be _good_ news! If it’s even a courier. It could be a random fairy."

Hannah snorted. “Not very likely. How many fairies do _you_ know that like to leave home?”

Castiel grumbled. “Besides me?”

“Are you on about that again? Why would you _want_ to leave, anyway?” She landed on a tree branch and Castiel landed beside her. The rest of the clan was fairly well spread out and he could see easily – if he only knew which direction to look.

“Who spotted them?” he asked.

“I think it was Balthazar,” she answered.

Castiel grunted but didn’t ask how _she_ knew. Balthazar loved to talk and if he told one fairy, he’d told 20. Which meant by now everyone would know. It also explained why they were on the west side of the Garden, staring out over the Garden wall and at the setting sun. It made things overly difficult to see, but this was their first glimpse of another clan in – what was it, 100 years?

But if Balthazar had spotted fairies on their way in, how come they weren’t already here within the walls? Balthazar was one of the few that left the protection of the wall but if he’d gotten close enough to spot strangers, then the strangers should have arrived already.

Fairies were still landing and finding places to roost as Castiel mulled that over.

His question was answered when a commotion started at the edge of the wall. Two blurs flew over it, skimming across the stone, the one in front banking hard as it dove toward the lamp jutting out from one edge.

The second didn’t make the turn quite so easily, slamming full force into the glass and knocking itself onto its back on the stone wall, laying there with its feathers outspread and dazed. A bird. The couriers had been delayed by one of the larger birds, large enough to make a meal out of a fairy.

Castiel shuddered.

The first blur darted back to another point on the wall and landed, waving at something beyond it, and Castiel’s breath drew in sharply when that blur finally resolved enough to actually be _seen_.

It was a fairy, but like no other that he had ever seen.

From the murmurs around him and the gasp from Hannah, he knew without looking that his own clan was looking between him and the newcomer.

The newcomer who had mottled brown and gold feathers sprouting from his back.

The newcomer who was a fairy that had wings like _his._

“Oh Cas,” Hannah said softly.

As they watched, another fairy climbed into view, one more like what Castiel was used to seeing. His wings were silver and gossamer thin – and obviously shredded. The first helped him to stand up, and Castiel saw the second was taller than the first. Before he could think, several of the guard flew forward, Balthazar among them, helping the taller stranger fly, the first keeping a careful eye behind him.

The rest scattered, not wanting to be easy prey for the bird when it regained its senses.

The guard escorted the two strangers away and Castiel stared after them, wonder, worry and curiosity filling him.

“I wonder what happened,” Hannah murmured, nudging at Castiel to hop down off the branch even as she did herself, flicking her wings out. They beat fast, becoming nigh invisible and Castiel stepped after her, spreading his own wide and following her with slower flaps so he wouldn’t overtake and pass her.

“Do you think it was the bird?” she continued.

“Possible,” Castiel conceded. “But I also wonder if they’re just lost travelers, finding us by lucky accident.”

She flipped about to fly backwards, staring at him and sending an eyeroll his way. “Highly unlikely, Cas. Only couriers were ever crazy enough to leave their clans behind.”

“See, I don’t understand that,” Castiel said.

“Understand what?” Hannah swooped about, waving at another fairy they passed.

“Why are they crazy for that, why is such a vital task so looked down upon, when all the clans were reliant on those very fairies to keep the clans connected?”

“Huh… I never thought of it like that,” Hannah said conceded. She was silent as they flew back to Castiel’s house, only speaking up after they landed. “You should talk to him, you know.”

“Which one?” Castiel landed beside her lightly, his wings buffeting the foliage growing over his stump slightly as he flapped them a last time before pulling them in.

She rolled her eyes at him and he blushed. Of course he knew which one she meant.

“There’s no reason for him to talk to me,” Castiel said softly.

“Well, of course there is,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “I’ll go check with Michael, see how they’re getting on and when they’re ready for visitors, I’ll come back and get you. Sound good?”

Castiel blew out a small breath. He shouldn’t intrude. He was, to be honest, a little scared to. But at the same time, he _needed_ to see this other fairy. Needed to really _see_ , up close, that Castiel wasn’t the only one who was different.

And if this fairy was, indeed, a courier, then… his very existence would demand respect from the clans and no one would dare tease him for his wings.

And if it was all right for _him_ to be different, then… maybe it was okay for Castiel to be different too?

* * *

**Dean**

Dean’s heart was finally returning to normal. Nowhere was _truly_ safe, but the obviously kept up garden was a beautiful haven and his shoulder blades no longer itched with the feeling of danger. So far, on his and Sam’s journeys between the clans, this was the biggest remaining fairy clan they’d found.

Then again, it was only the third one they’d found so far, and the furthest one out in this direction. Dean would have to mark his map later, but for now, he was worried about Sam.

Sam was being carried between a few of the other fairies, his dragonfly wings hanging limply down his back. They made it to the bole of a tree, something Dean could easily envision an owl living in, and flew inside. The space was occupied by several beds on one wall, and a long table, a cabinet and a washbasin on the other, with a sectioned off area towards the back.

One other fairy was there already and her mouth dropped as they came inside before she pulled herself together and flicked straight to Sam’s side.

“Bring him over here and lay him out,” she said authoritatively. “I don’t have any other patients right now, thank goodness. That wing needs _immediate_ attention.”

Dean relaxed as he realized they’d brought him straight to their healer, and that their clan even _had_ one was a godsend. The disasters that had torn the network of clans asunder had left gaps of knowledge from one clan to the next, and the last one _hadn’t_ had a healer.

Thankfully, neither Dean nor Sam had needed one then.

* * *

Dean turned to the opening when he heard the wings just outside. Two dark haired fairies poked their heads around the door, the shorter one urging a male fairy – who was clearly reluctant to do so – inside the little room that Sam was convalescing in.

Blinking, Dean took in the two fairies. The female was a typical fairy type, lithe and limber with fluttering gossamer wings but the male –

He was taller, and his wings were that rarer type – feathered and large – but they were also fairly bedraggled looking, all drooping and out of sorts.

“What's wrong with your wings?” Dean blurted.

The shy fairy's face dropped and before Dean could process anything, he'd taken to wing and flown off, leaving Dean alone with Sam and the female fairy that had come in with the other.

“What did I say?” he asked dumbfoundedly.

She stalked over to him, her face a thunderous glare and her wings buzzing angrily, her hands clenched into fists. "How dare you!” she hissed.

Dean backed up a step before her fury. “Uhh…”

“Do you _know_ how excited my brother was to see someone like him? To know he wasn't the only one out there with wings like his? The torment he's gone through because he's different than everyone else?" she spat out.

With a final glare, her hand twitched as if to hit him but then she took off after her brother, leaving Dean to gape after them uselessly.

"That’s not what... I didn’t mean..." he stuttered out but it was far too late for any explanations or apologies, even if he wasn’t sure what it was he had done. He’d only been commenting on the _state_ of the poor fairies’ wings. Dean had never seen wings that poorly treated before and had been too stunned, too horrified, not to say anything.

But he’d taken offense. Why? They seemed to think Dean would understand but he _didn’t._

"Dean, you're hopeless" Sam said wearily. "Go after him and apologize."

"But I don't want to intrude..." Dean said. “We’re strangers here – I’m not even sure what I’m apologizing for!“

"From the way he'd been looking when he came in, and the way his sister went on a tirade, I think intruding - respectfully - would be appreciated once you explain yourself."

Deans' shoulders slumped and his feathers dropped. "Yeah, I guess so. But I don't wanna leave you, Sammy."

"Go, Dean. Don’t be even more stupid," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it's not like I’m going anywhere anytime soon. Also, I need some rest and I don't need you hovering over me while I’m sleeping. There’s nothing you can do about me, but there _is_ something you can do about _him_."

"Yeah, okay."

Dean left, albeit reluctantly, ducking out of the leafy entrance and looked around. There were fairies all about, going about their business as nonchalantly as possible, but also eying him out of the corner of their eyes.

The attention was very odd. Unlike the other that had vanished as quickly as he’d arrived, back home there were others like him and Dean. And while Dean had expected a certain amount of onlookers and curiosity seekers as he went about his job – it was inevitable, as a matter of fact, as each stop before this one had proven – the level of intense… _watchfulness_ was just… strange.

More than one of the fairies looked like they were working up the courage to approach him but all he had to say could be said later, when there would be an official meeting for Dean and Sam to impart their news.

Dean ignored them all with the intent to avoid them completely. Besides, it wasn't like he needed their help to find another fairy.

Not when he had the gift.

He concentrated on the image he'd gotten a few minutes ago. The dark messy hair, and equally dark, equally messy wings, the bright blue eyes that had had Dean so captivated he'd blurted the first dumb thing to come out of his mouth and then watched them dull with hurt as the fairy had turned away.

Within seconds of envisioning the nameless fairy, Dean got a strong pull and he took to wing, following it closer to the edge of the garden – far closer, he suspected, then others of the clan.

He landed outside a tree stump - why the human had left it in her garden, he didn't know, but it was obvious she wanted it there. It was overgrown with twining vines and flowers, a little fountain on the top for birds to stop and rest, and in the bottom was a hollow with a door, a hint of glamour around it for Dean to know that it was hidden to human eyes.

He padded over, hesitated, then knocked.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Gift

**Dean**

Dean shifted on his feet as he waited, then knocked again. He was here, wasn't he? Dean's gift had never steered him wrong before.

The door opened and he stared into the handsome, glowering face of the fairy from just a few moments before.

"How did you find me?" he growled at Dean.

"It's kinda what I do."

"Okay, fine. _Why_ are you here?" His voice wasn't any less cold.

"Look, I don't mean to bother you, but whatever it was I said, I wanted to apologize and," Dean scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly. "And maybe you could enlighten me so I _know_ what I'm apologizing for?"

"Do you really not - ?" The fairy stared at him in disbelief, anger still in his eyes. "I thought you'd be different. But you're like all the rest, making fun of me for my wings." His eyes darted around behind Dean to Dean's wings and back again and there, there was that hurt in his eyes again.

"Oh... oh no... Why would I make fun of your wings? Are you truly the only one here with feathers instead of those easily torn wings?"

The other fairy jolted. "I... I am. Wait, you don't like ...?"

Dean shuddered. "I'm glad I don't have wings like theirs. They get damaged so often. They’re so fragile and can’t go _nearly_ as fast as I can with these. It’s why I was reluctant to have Sam as my partner, but couriers always travel in pairs and we were short several. And at least Sam's got the gift."

"The gift?"

"Can I come in?" Dean asked.

The other fairy blinked, the last vestiges of anger fading from his eyes to be replaced by confusion and maybe a little hope.

"Um, yes, sure." he stumbled back, tripping slightly and flaring out his wings to keep his balance. Dean followed him inside.

"So, we got off on the wrong wing, here. My name's Dean," Dean said, holding out his hand.

"Castiel. Or Cas," Cas said, tentatively grabbing Dean's hand and shaking it. "If you weren't making fun of my wings, why did you say that?"

"I'm sorry. I just... I’ve never seen wings in such a state of disrepair but now that I know you're the only one here, it makes sense."

"It does?"

"Yeah, your wings need grooming, Cas. Here, look at mine." Dean turned and stretched his wings out carefully inside Cas's home, making sure not to knock into anything, but despite the clutter it was fairly spacious. Castiel probably needed to stretch his wings out just as much as Dean did. "Do you see the difference?"

"Oh," Cas said quietly. "I mean, I did notice they need to be taken care of a great deal more than the wings of other fairies, and I do try to take care of them myself but I guess... maybe you could show me what I’m doing wrong?"

"Sure thing," Dean said, tucking his wings back in and turning around eagerly.

“Just… let me clean up a little,” Cas said, darting around the room, picking up all sorts of things and tucking them away, leaving Dean to look about Cas’s home, taking in all the odd bits and the paper. There was so much paper, he couldn’t believe it. He picked one up for a closer look, a rolled thing he was afraid to unroll. The paper back home was old, fragile, and had to be handled carefully but this looked new.

“What is it?” he asked in a hushed voice.

Cas looked nervous as he spoke. “Its… they’re maps. Well, some of them are maps. The other things are stories, or pictures or…” he shrugged. “There’s not much value in them,” he says, reaching to pluck the map out of Dean’s hands, rolling it up and putting it in a little basket.

“Not much value?” Dean asked, his eyes widening. “These are… these are amazing. Maps! Books! Sammy would do just about anything to get his hands on this stuff.”

“He would?” Castiel paused and stared at Dean in surprise.

“Yeah. Between you and me, he’s not so much cut out for the courier life but he likes to help. But this… this has always been his calling. He’d been working out how to make paper before we left. We kinda…” Dean sighed. “We lost anyone who knew how and everything we’ve tried so far has fallen apart and the old books and maps are damaged. Only a few are even allowed to touch them, for fear of them getting destroyed completely since we can’t copy them over.”

“Oh…” Cas says quietly, his face stunned. “I don’t show most of the others my work. It’s hardly called for and the maps… they say I’m fool to venture out as far as I do, that the maps aren’t necessary for living here when we aren’t planning to leave.”

Dean snorted. “Well, that’s shortsighted.”

Cas’s lips curled up. “It’s… really that important?”

“Uh, yeah, Cas! Not every fairy has the gift. And not every fairy is satisfied with staying put. It’s important to learn all you can about the world around you, I think.”

“I think that too,” Cas said leaning forward eagerly.

Dean grinned at him. “Looks like I got lots to teach ya, then. But first, let’s start with the wings.” Dean hooked the little stool out with his foot and dragged it to the center of the room. “All right, you sit there.”

Running his fingers through the dull black feathers, Dean gave a little approving hum. “Okay, so it looks like you do work on them, which is good. Things would be much worse if you didn’t. But it’s also clear that that there are spaces you can’t reach or see well enough to work properly. Doesn’t anyone help you?”

Castiel hunched his shoulders over, his wings pulling in and Dean tsked, tapping at his wing joint and getting him to open up again.

“No. Few fairies can look at my wings without laughing some times,” he said, his voice filled with shame. “There’s no point in asking them. I’d sooner race Rowena’s cat.”

“And your sister doesn’t help?” Dean asked, surprised, given the tongue lashing she delivered.

“I didn’t want to be an inconvenience, always asking her to help with my… deformity.”

“Well first off, it’s not a deformity. Secondly, they’re gorgeous, Cas.”

Stretching around to peer back at Dean, Castiel’s face scrunched up in confusion. “How can you say that? As messed up as they obviously are?”

“They just need a little work,” Dean said, his fingers combing through the feathers and straightening them, tugging out the loose feathers, the ones that needed to come out. “How often do you oil them?”

“Oil?”

Dean’s fingers froze and he made a strangled sound that made Cas stiffen up, his wings shuddering and pulling in again.

“You… you don’t oil your… feathers?” Dean choked out.

“I… no?” Cas said, turning to face him, head tilted. “What am I supposed to be using? I clean them in the fountain.”

Shaking his head fervently Dean tried to get his voice working again. “Washing’s all well and good, Cas, but you need the oils too. You already got everything you need. Just, here,” Dean walked around Cas who started to follow - to keep Dean in his sights, no doubt - until Dean held out his hand. “Stay.”

Poking his fingers under Cas’s closed wings, he felt for the little gland – yes, there it was. “Ya feel that?”

“Yes?”

“This produces the oil naturally, you just gotta kinda… encourage it to come out and then you spread it over your feathers. It’ll keep them healthier overall and it’s… kinda magic too.”

“Is that what those are for?” Cas’s said, the epiphany in his voice making Dean laugh.

“I take it you’ve had them leak on you a time or two?” Dean chuckled.

“Yes,” Cas admitted. “Never could figure out why.”

“Shoulda asked the birds,” Dean said.

Cas shuddered. “Oh no… talking to birds – Dean, that’s _dangerous_!” he hissed out, looking around the room as if a bird might suddenly fly inside and attack them.

“Well, sure,” Dean said. “The raptors are. Falcons and hawks and eagles. Owls too, though I know one who’s just a big ol’ softy. But there are plenty of other birds that are safe to talk with.”

Dean continued to talk as he worked on Cas’s feathers. Sometimes of inconsequential things, but mostly explaining how to properly take care of them.

Just as they finished, there was a commotion by the door and Cas sprang up, startling Dean into backing up and wondering what could have happened. Cas and his sister had said that Cas dealt with harassers. Was this more of them?

Dean whirled, ready to take on anyone who dared to torment Cas.

* * *

**Castiel**

Castiel heard them coming before he saw them. He would apologize to Dean later for startling – perhaps even scaring – him, but Castiel already knew from the voices he heard that time would be of the essence.

He could apologize later.

Rushing to the door, Castiel pulled it open to find Rebekah on the other side, wringing her hands together.

“Oh, Castiel! It’s terrible – please come quick! We can’t find Samandriel!”

“Of course, Rebekah,” Castiel took her hands comfortingly as he reassured her. “Where was the last place you saw him?”

“Gabriel said he’d been by the herb garden,” she said, tears gathering in her eyes.

Oh, dear. Now he understood her panic.

The herb garden had a corner with catnip and Rowena’s cat was quite fond of it. Even though it wasn’t all that large for its kind, even a kitten could do a lot of damage to a fairy as young and small as Samandriel was.

Maybe even kill him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find him and bring him home,” Castiel said, dropping her hand and turning back to his house. He pulled out his thorn blade from the basket by the door and sheathed it on his belt. Taking two steps outside to give himself room, he leapt into the air, and beat his wings, then aimed himself towards the herb garden. It was, perhaps, the closest part of the Garden to Rowena’s house, and was one of the most dangerous places to be – aside from going _in_ to the house.

Many a young fairy played dares on each other to see who could get the closest to the house without spooking. Samandriel was just one of many caught with the consequences.

Castiel just had to hope those consequences wouldn’t be dire.

He’d just registered the sound of another beat of wings when Dean slid into the air alongside him easily. “Hey, Cas, what’s going on? Can I help?”

“Dean, you didn’t have to come.”

Dean shrugged, dipping his shoulder in a way that made him tilt and roll over onto his back for a second before righting himself again. Castiel didn’t bother arguing. There was no time for that.

He pushed for speed, idly noting that he was moving faster than normal, the greenery flashing past him quickly, and that Dean kept up with him easily.

“Do you do this often? Rescuing lost fairies?”

“Yes. Among other things. I find things that’s are missing or needed, sometimes both. Thankfully, looking for lost fairies is not often one of them,” Castiel answered distractedly. He scanned the Garden as he flew, looking for a place to land.

There.

There was a birdfeeder up ahead with a good vantage point that Castiel could land on, currently unoccupied by actual birds, and he dove down, tucking his wings in briefly before flaring them up to slow his descent. He landed on the rung and looked out over the herb garden as Dean landed beside him, giving him a curious look.

Centering himself Castiel, closed his eyes and felt for the little lost fairy, feeling a tug. He opened his eyes and glanced across the garden, the tug shifting his eyes in the right direction.

“There,” Castiel pointed. “Samandriel’s there.”

“Under the flower pot? How do you know?” Dean was staring at him thoughtfully.

Shaking his head, Castiel said, “I just know. Keep an eye out for the cat. It’s a long coat, ginger tabby. Pretty crotchety. He looks bigger than he is. It’s the fur, but he’s still dangerous.”

Dean shuddered. “I hate cats.”

Castiel chuckled mirthlessly. “Don’t we all?”

Scanning the Garden for danger, Castiel couldn’t see anything, but he could almost _feel_ Samandriel’s terror. He stepped off the rung, spreading his wings, and flew towards the flower pot, skimming low. He circled the pot 2 times before he finally landed. Dean landed beside him and together they approached the flowerpot. It was upside down, a crack running down one side of it, with a tiny hole at the bottom where it touched the ground – just barely big enough for a fairy of Samandriel’s size to fit through.

“Samandriel?” Castiel called quietly. He thought he could hear sobbing and as he stepped closer, that thought was confirmed. He approached the gap and knelt down beside it to peer inside.

Samandriel, with his double set of dragonfly wings drooping on the ground, was sitting with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs, crying softly.

“Samandriel, it’s Castiel. You’re okay. I’m here to take you home,” he called out, making sure not to be too loud. It wouldn’t do for that cat to hear them. Glamour or no glamour, cats could see right through them and it wouldn’t hesitate to attack fairies.

The cat was the only downside of living in Rowena’s Garden, truthfully.

Samandriel sniffed and raised his head. “C-Castiel?” he sniffed again.

Castiel reached out his hand. “Come on, Samandriel, let’s go home.”

“But the cat!” the little fairy protested. His face was dirty and smudged with tear tracks.

A hand landed on his shoulder just as Castiel was about to assure Samandriel that the cat wasn’t anywhere nearby. Dean talked quietly, so as not to scare Samandriel, or so Castiel assumed.

“If we’re getting him out of there, we better hurry. The cat just exited the house. He hasn’t seen us yet, but it’s only a matter of time.”

Castiel didn’t let the news show on his face, but he nodded at Dean’s words and continued to look at Samandriel, his hand still held out.

“We won’t let anything happen to you, all right? But I need you to come out of there so we can go home. Then you can tell us all about your grand adventure,” Castiel said. “Does that sound good?”

“I’m on an adventure?” Samandriel asked, wonder slowly joining with the fear in his voice.

“The very biggest,” Castiel said, smiling at him encouragingly. Samandriel crept closer and Castiel felt his shoulders tense up.

“I don’t think he saw us, but he’s definitely headed this way,” Dean murmured.

Castiel swallowed his impatience, and schooled his features. He couldn’t scare Samandriel if they wanted to get the little fairy out of here. He had to put on a brave front, and not let the little one see how worried he was.

Finally – _finally –_ Samandriel’s hand touched his and Castiel clasped them tight together, relief flooding through him. Dean continued to murmur softly behind them, keeping him appraised of the cat’s location.

“Now, Samandriel, I want you to tuck in your wings and hold on to me. I’m going to fly and I’m going to fly fast, all right?” he gently tugged, pulling Samandriel out from the flower pot as Samandriel nodded shyly, eyes going wide as he saw Dean for the first time.

“Who’s that?” he whispered, crowding close to Castiel. Castiel picked him up, encouraging his arms to wrap around his neck and his legs to close around his waist. Samandriel’s weight was almost nothing. He could fly like this.

“That’s Dean. He’s a courier and he wanted to help. Are you all set? You’ve got a good grip?” Castiel asked, carefully getting to his feet. No sudden moves, nothing to attract a predator to this corner of the Garden.

“He’s chasing a butterfly right now,” Dean muttered for Castiel’s benefit, then spoke slightly louder. “Hey Samandriel, it’s nice to meet you. Are you ready to fly really fast? Did you know, that no fairy can fly as fast as ones with _feathered_ wings?”

Samandriel stared at him with his mouth agape. “No! I didn’t!”

Dean opened his mouth, then paused, turned and shoved Castiel forward. “Time to go!” he shouted, not bothering any longer to stay quiet.

The cat had seen them, then, and Dean was right. It was time to go. Castiel ran a few steps, gauging the shift in his center mass with Samandriel clinging to him, then jumped, his wings snapping out, flinging himself up high – far out of reach of the cat before angling back towards the part of the garden most of the fairies had made their home.

In no time at all, Castiel had landed back by his tree stump, knowing that Rebekah would still be waiting there, tense and eager for news. Samandriel had climbed down, the fear on his face now completely replaced by wonder as he babbled to his mother about how _fast_ they had flown. Rebekah clearly wanted to scold him for getting himself into danger in the first place, but was also too relieved to see him safe and sound to do it.

The two of them left, and Dean and Cas stood alone outside his house. Dean was gazing at him thoughtfully, awe - too akin to the wonder and near hero worship on Samandriel’s face – staring at Castiel through those green eyes.

“What?” Castiel bit out tersely.

“You’ve got the gift, Cas!”

“What?” He blinked, the same word coming out much more perplexed now.

“It’s the courier gift – my clan had it in spades before everything that happened and it’s what _makes_ us so effective as couriers. Any fairy can travel, but it’s this unique gift that makes couriers the most reliable for use as messengers and the links between the clans. We always find our mark,” Dean explained.

“But I’m not from your clan, Dean,” Castiel protested. “I can’t possibly have this gift of yours!”

Dean shrugged. “Others have it too, but yours is strong. So untrained but you found him – “ Dean snapped, “-like that!”

“I didn’t do anything special,” Castiel said, his heart starting to pound furiously. Was Dean right?

Snorting, Dean took a step closer and put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “How did you find Samandriel?”

“I... I thought of him and I just knew where he was,” Castiel stuttered. “I could _feel_ him. Almost see the shape of the flowerpot before I’d even opened my eyes. But… that’s just because I know this Garden better than anybody. I know all the likely places to hide or get trapped because I’ve mapped them.”

“That may be, but you find things for people all the time. Why do they come to you?” Dean pushed.

“Because I’m the best?” Castiel said weakly. This couldn’t be true. He shook his head. “No, no, Dean, this isn’t possible. If I had this gift, then… then I could have found the other fairy clans.”

Dean shook his head. “The potential is there, but you’re untrained. The further away the target is, the harder it is to lock on.”

Castiel shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. Dean sighed and stepped back. “Look, you’re _special_ , and even your own clan knows it.”

“They don’t. My wings – “

“But they still come to _you_ , Cas. Wings or no,” Dean said. “Right?”

“… Yes,” Castiel whispered, eyes wide. Special? He was different, he’d always known that. Had it rubbed in his face all too often. But _special?_

There was no way that it could be true, right?

“C’mon, I know you don’t believe me,” Dean said suddenly. “Why don’t you ask my brother? He knows more about the gift that I do, how it works and all that. He’s studied the books, from front to back and front again.”

“Oh, I suppose…” Castiel said slowly. “Yes, I think that’s a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, i'm pretty proud of the samandriel rescue here :D this type of scene could have really fought me (anything that has potential to be a fight scene/action scene etc tends to be difficult ) but this one just flowed...


	4. Chapter 3 - The Germ of an Idea

**Dean**

Dean was practically glowing with pride while Sam and Cas talked. Some of it went over his head, more than he needed to know to have a working, trained gift, but the knowledge was making Cas’s eyes shine.

Sam's eyes were also lit up. "I can barely use it myself, but Dean has it very strong and I think you do too."

Nudging Cas, Dean grinned at the fairy when Cas looked at Dean. “See, I told you Sammy would know.”

“This is… it’s amazing. I never thought…” Cas looked like his head was whirling. Poor guy had had several big shocks for the day, even if they were all good ones. It might take him some time to adjust.

A perplexed expression crossed his face, his head tilting slightly before Cas turned back to Sam. “If you can barely use this gift you and Dean say is so crucial to the job of a courier, then why are you out here?”

“Because we didn’t have enough fairies for the job,” Sam said. “And despite my weaker ability, it was thought that my greater knowledge and memory would make up for it. Plus, Dean needed someone to watch his back and I’m one of the best fighters in our clan.”

Sam looked mournfully over his shoulder. “Usually, anyway. That bird really took us by surprise. I’m ashamed to say I fell in a bramble bush and it was the thickest I’ve ever seen. I really tore up my wings trying to get out and back to Dean.”

“It was just a little bad luck,” Dean said. “Coulda happened to anyone. If it had been me -”

“Your wings wouldn’t be as useless as mine are,” Sam sighed.

“No,” Dean said slowly, “But it would have taken me longer to get out because they’d be in the way… I’d have been a sitting duck! These things are good for speed and durability… _not_ for getting in and out of small spaces.”

Sam glowered at Dean and Dean turned away, still feeling guilty, despite his own assurances towards Sam. The tension grew, Cas looking between the brothers and Dean desperately searched for a way to break it.

“Oh!” Dean whirled back. “I almost forgot! Cas knows how to make paper!”

Sam’s eyes went wide. “What?” he turned to Cas eagerly and Dean breathed a sigh of relief as Sam proceeded to grill Cas about everything paper, even asking to see a few samples.

Cas leapt up with a bright smile a little ways into the conversation. “I’ll bring you some. I’ll be right back!”

It didn’t take him long to leave and return just as he’d said, with a basketful of paper like Dean had seen before and a book under each arm. He then sat beside Sam, the two dark heads bowed together over the maps and the books.

Dean was feeling mighty pleased with himself, he had to say. He’d found something that could occupy Sam’s mind while he was healing and Cas now had _two_ new friends who didn’t judge him by his appearance.

“I’ve rarely seen him so happy,” a voice said beside him. Dean jumped and whirled to face the smaller fairy, Cas’s sister, heart pounding in his chest. He realized in that moment that he didn’t actually know her name.

Or when she’d gotten there, for that matter. He was really off his game if he hadn’t noticed another fairy entering the small space.

She looked at him and smiled. “Thank you.” She gestured at where her brother and his were talking animatedly when he looked at her confused. Oh. _Ooooh_ ….

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I uh, didn’t really do anything.”

“You made him see himself as he really is,” she said. “As I’ve always known he was. That’s enough.” She sighed. “Though, I suppose this will only fuel his desire to go out and travel beyond the Garden,” she said sadly.

“Is that something he’s been wanting to do?” Dean asked cautiously. A crazy idea popped into his head but no, he couldn’t ask that. Cas had to want it.

She nodded. “Yes, but I always begged him to stay, or at least, not to go alone.”

Dean frowned. “But why?” He couldn’t _imagine_ that. Being so easily talked into staying when all you wanted to do was go out and _explore_? Dean’s wings had always had that itchy wanderlust that had plagued his parents. Even Sam got it, on occasion, though smaller excursions nearby usually sated the itch.

“Because I would always worry about him. Beyond the Garden the world is full of danger and disaster!” she said, staring at him, shocked by his attitude, apparently.

“Not really. I mean, sure, there’s the usual dangers but it’s not like a bird or another predator couldn’t come into the garden if they wanted to. The garden wall doesn’t prevent weather from coming here. What protects you is your familiarity with where you live, knowing all the good hiding places, having time to reinforce the strong ones. What protects you is that you’re not alone, there are plenty of other fairies here to watch your back. But it’s no less dangerous than out there,” Dean said.

The fairy looked at him thoughtfully

“Today has been a strange day,” she said finally. “Your very existence has challenged the thought patterns of many that live here, and you haven’t even really begun, yet, have you?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m not going out of my way to change _any_ fairies. I’m just doing my job.”

She smiled. “Just keep on being yourself, Dean. I think this is _good_ for us.”

“It’s no fair,” Dean said after a moment. “You know who I am, but I still have no idea what _your_ name is.”

“It’s Hannah,” Hannah said with a light laugh. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to be so rude as to not introduce myself.”

“I’ll forgive you,” Dean said, grinning. “From what Castiel told me, you’ve always had his back, and someone who looks out for people like that is always deserving of forgiveness.”

“Of course!” she huffed out indignantly. “As if I _wouldn’t_ look out for my brother!’

Dean chuckled and his wings rustled with the laugh that spread through his body. Hannah smiled back at him. “You’re also forgiven, Dean.”

They sat in a companionable silence – silence between _them_ at any rate, as Castiel and Sam were still chattering away. Dean couldn’t take his eye off the fairy. Cas’s wings were glorious, having cleaned up very nicely under Dean’s fingers – though Dean had been able to tell even before he’d started that they would be. His blue eyes were piercing, mesmerizing and Dean had a feeling it wouldn’t take him long to drown in their gaze. His enthusiasm was wonderful to see, invigorating Dean as he watched.

But something nagged at him.

“What was it really like for him?” Dean asked, drawing further away from his brother and hers. “He said he always felt like an outsider, for looking so different and yet, he seemed highly regarded for his ability to find anything.” He couldn’t reconcile the two attitudes.

Hannah shrugged. “I’ve always thought they were jealous, to be honest, of how fast he could fly, how high he could go. For the abilities and skills he had that nobody else did. I believe Michael was envious, wishing he had wings that set him apart the way they did Castiel. I’m certain he could have spun the strange wings as a gift, a sign of his divine right to lead.”

“Michael’s the clan chief, right?”

She nodded. “As it was, a certain few in the clan have always made sure to downplay Cas’s contributions, convincing others of his worthlessness, even those who might have once looked past what they thought they saw to see the real Cas. What little I could do to combat that was like a grain of black sand on a shore of white – unnoticed all on its own, surrounded by others that subsumed it.”

The more Dean heard, the more he didn’t like this clan – and the more he approved of Hannah.

* * *

**Castiel**

An idea was blooming in Castiel’s head.

He wasn’t altogether sure it was a _wise_ idea, but he knew certainly, it was something he _wanted_ to do – perhaps even _needed._ And there was only one way to know for sure.

Talking with Sam had only fueled the idea further, and then it was time for the clan wide meeting. Sam was recovered enough thanks to the magical efforts of their healer, Anael, that he could be helped out towards the meeting area, even if he wasn’t fit for traveling yet, so that he and Dean could impart the news that they had brought.

The clan had been impatient with the delay, Michael having come to bother both Sam and Dean more than once about arranging the meeting, and Castiel had thought it in poor taste.

Michael had merely said that he was acting on behalf of the others, that they were rightfully worried at what news might have been brought, but Castiel thought they could have shown a little more consideration to the couriers.

Though it could have just been Michael, using the clan as an excuse to get his way.

The fairies gathered in the branches of the biggest tree in the Garden, a grand old oak, strong and thick and easy to hide in. With this many of them gathered so close together, the flutter of their wings was almost like soft thunder.

Castiel was jostled in his place close to where Dean, Sam, Michael and a few of the elders stood, and Hester glared at him. Castiel stood up straighter and glared back. Hester blinked, unused to Castiel standing his ground. Huffing, she muttered about finding a better spot and fluttered off.

Hannah snorted. “Better spot, _right._ This _is_ the best spot and she knows it.”

Turning his head to follow Hester’s path to the other side of the meeting area and frowned. Hester was one of his tormentors since childhood and had never given ground before, even when Castiel had protested her treatment of him. It was… confusing… that she’d change her behavior now. What was different?

His sister patted Castiel’s arm. “I’ve always told you that you were more than they said. I’m glad you’re starting to _feel_ it.”

Oh. Was that what had happened?

There was a commotion up in front and the crowd shuffled and quieted, only the light buzz of the occasional fluttering wing rising from the gathered fairies. Crickets chirped their nighttime melody further in the Garden, leaves rustled with the wind, but otherwise everything was silent.

Sam did most of the talking with Dean watching him carefully and interceding when necessary. They were caught up on the gossip of the Winchester clan and the fall out of cataclysms out their way, and the current quest to find and bring back together as many of the different clans as they could.

“We’ve sent out several courier teams in every direction, following traces of our people across these lands. In one full turn of the season, we plan to have the first ever reunion of the clans at a safe and central location. We have tentatively mapped out where that would be, pending on the locations of the clans that are found,” Sam said excitedly.

There were murmurs among the fairies of Castiel’s clan, a lot of them frightened by the prospect of leaving a safe haven and traveling who knew where, but Castiel couldn’t help the ruffle of his wings, the thrill of excitement that shivered through them.

“Each clan will get a guide to that location, no worries,” Dean assured quickly.

“Who were _you_ to decide that there would even _be_ a reunion?” Michael asked haughtily, arms crossed over his chest and his chin held high.

Dean and Sam both blinked, obviously stunned, exchanged glances and then Dean spoke up, his voice somewhat wary, “I… well… it wasn’t _me_ who decided it. No one _decided_ anything, Michael. It’s been a tradition since before our first recorded memories.”

“Hmmph,” Michael said. he waved it off. “We’ll let the clan decide. Perhaps we’ll send representative. Surely you can’t expect a clan this large, only a few of them warriors, to make a trek through unknown dangers like that? The Garden is large, what if we host the gathering?”

Sam shook his head. “After the routes have been done and all the possible fairy clans have been discovered, the couriers will meet to discuss which clans are furthest away and which are closest. Then our elders will meet and decide on a first, neutral meeting place that would be beneficial to _everyone_. At the first clan reunion, the clan leaders can then debate the benefits of who’s hosting future gatherings.”

Despite not knowing Sam all that long or well, Castiel felt absolutely certain that Sam was restraining himself from saying everything he truly wished to say. One look at Dean’s face had Castiel equally certain that Dean didn’t dare even open his mouth.

“How many clans have been found?” someone called from the crowd.

“Not sure yet. We’ve met with no one else since we left home except the clans _we’ve_ found,” Dean said. “So far, you’re the third we’ve discovered, but we have no idea how many the others might have located.”

“There were 27 clans before the cataclysm. Some may have been destroyed completely, others could have merely been separated, forming new branches. It’ll likely take a while to know for sure,” Sam shrugged, wincing.

“That’s all we really have for you folks right now,” Dean said, giving Sam a firm look.

“Wait! When will you leave to continue your quest?” someone else shouted.

Dean shook his head. “Neither of us are leaving till Sammy’s healed up. Couriers don’t travel alone. It’s the rule.”

The idea that had been sitting in Castiel’s head for hours now sprouted forth, his own voice ringing out before he registered that he was speaking, before he even knew the words he was saying.

“I’ll go with you, Dean,” Castiel said, his wings pulling him aloft, out of the crowd so Dean’s eyes could track over to him easily.

Behind him, his clan murmured, their wings rustling loud enough to drown out the leaves while before him, Dean’s smile was blinding.

Castiel grinned back, his wings skipping a beat, his body and stomach managing a rolling swoop before he got himself back under control again.

Dean only grinned brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some passages in here that i'm really really proud of how they came out... i mean, again, i like my whole story, but there are bits that are definitely my favorite...


	5. Epilogue - The Adventure Begins

Dean

“Wow. I can’t believe you’re really doing this,” Sam said as Dean sorted through the items in Sam’s bag.

Dean’s head lifted sharply. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked.

“No, you idiot. There’s a job to do. I just can’t believe you’re taking someone completely untrained with you.”

“Look, it’s waited this long, it can wait till your healed up if you don’t want me to leave,” Dean said, dropping the enchanted bag.

Sam sighed. “Did I say that? I’ll be _fine_ Dean. I’m worried about you and Castiel. I bet he’s never left this Garden before. How can I trust he’ll have your back?

“He will,” Dean said almost instantly, hating the almost judgmental tone in Sam’s voice. He knew Sam didn’t mean it, that he’d liked Cas, but he worried for Dean the same as Dean worried for him. They were family. It’s what they did. “And Sam, _trust_ me, he’s got the gift. It’s pretty strong for someone who didn’t even know what it was and couldn’t train it. We got damn lucky to find him. Look, you worry too much. We’ll be fine.”

“Like you weren’t just worrying so much about me you were about to stay behind,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up,” Dean groused, turning red. “You’re my baby brother. I’m supposed to worry about you.” Dean dropped to the floor, folding himself up and hunching over, his folded wings towering over his head. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t’ve let you come.”

Sam snorted. “Let? It was Bobby’s decision, not yours, Dean. And _my_ choice. So stop blaming yourself and gimme my bag so I can finish fishing my things out. You can go supervise Cas, help him pack. He’s never left the garden, right?”

“ _None_ of them have,” Dean said disdainfully. “ _Except_ for Cas. He doesn’t venture far, but he _does_ leave the garden walls.” He turned a blinding smile on his brother. “I got a good feeling about this.”

* * *

Castiel

Buzzing with excitement, Castiel tried to figure out what he should bring with him for an extended trip. He’d never been far outside the Garden, though he’d often been drawn that way.

“Cas, are you _sure_ about this?” Hannah asked. She was watching him bounce around the room with small flutters of his wings, not quite enough to pick him up off the ground, his wings too big to do that inside his home.

He’d once regretted that, that he couldn’t effortlessly float in the same small spaces his sister and the others could, but he’d come to realize that his wings created a difference in other ways, as he’d told Samandriel, letting him go faster than any fairy he knew.

Castiel paused and looked at his twin, grinning madly. “I’ve never been more sure in my life,” he said.

She sighed, but she smiled and nodded. “Okay then,” she said softly. She fluttered over to him, giving him a peck on his cheek. “But promise me you’ll stay safe and you’ll come home – at least every once in a while.”

“Of course, Hannah,” Castiel said, dropping everything he’d had in his hands to the ground with a clatter. He took her hands in his. “I _will_ miss you. You know that, right?”

“Oh, you’ll miss me like you miss Gabriel,” Hannah scoffed, her eyes twinkling.

“ _No_ one misses Gabriel, except to note his absence with relief,” Castiel teased back. It wasn’t quite true. Gabriel was a troublemaker, at times, but he was good hearted – if a bit loud and in your face.

She pulled away when there was a knock on his door. Hannah answered it on her way out, pausing only to glare at Dean.

Dean stumbled back from the doorway.

“Uh….?” He managed. “Did I do somethi –“

“If he gets hurt, I’ll hunt you down,” Hannah said fiercely, poking Dean in the chest. She was smaller than Dean and Dean could probably have broke her easy, but he rocked back with each poke, nodding frantically.

“Don’t worry, no one else is getting hurt on my watch,” Dean rushed out.

“Good!” she said, taking to the air and disappearing from their sight within seconds.

Dean edged into Castiel’s home, still looking over his shoulder though Hannah couldn’t be seen anymore.

“Your sister is _fierce,_ Cas,” Dean said. “I approve.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, bending to pick up the things he’d dropped. It hadn’t been much, yet, just some spare clothes so far, but it had been a start.

Dean blushed. “So, um, I’ve brought Sam’s bag. It’s enchanted to carry more than it looks,” Dean said, holding it out.

“Oh!” Castiel said. “I couldn’t take that!”

“Nah, Sam offered. Besides, once we get back home, you’ll get your own,” Dean beamed. His eyes blinked and he surged forward, the bag dropping unnoticed from his hand. It pooled at his feet as Dean’s hands hovered around Castiel’s waist.

“Is that – oh wow,” Dean said, eyes wide and mouth gaping in awe. “I thought I saw you carrying one of these earlier. Is that a thorn blade?”

“Yes, don’t you have one Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s old.” Dean pulled the blade out of its sheath at Castiel’s side and he saw the blade looked dull, more like the thorn it was made from then the silverish hue it should have had. A closer look showed it was still silver in spots, but really run down.

“That _is_ old,” Castiel said.

“Yeah, and yours looks… it looks _new_ ,” Dean said, sheathing the thorn blade again.

“That’s because it is. Each blade is custom made for the fairy,” Castiel said. “Perhaps we can ask Virgil to make you one. He’s our expert, though I hear he’s looking for an apprentice right now.”

Dean laughed. “Well, it won’t be me, but this is great. Cas, we’ve found two lost talents in your clan alone! Once we can get the clans together, there can be true exchanges between them as we share and pool lost skills and knowledges.”

Castiel watched Dean’s body quiver with excitement, his eyes lighting up at the prospect.

“And without you, without _your_ clan and _your_ skill, this wouldn’t even be possible,” Castiel said reverently. “Dean, you’re a hero.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I’m just doing my job. But if I’m hero, so are you… cause here you are, coming along with me. You ready for this?”

Tilting his head up at Dean, Castiel thought that over. He looked around at his little home, through the door at the Garden.

As comfy as his home was, as familiar and beautiful as the Garden was, Castiel’s eyes were still drawn to the Garden wall and he knew, just _knew_ , that he was ready for this, that he’d been waiting for this moment for a long, long time.

And Dean had come and given him this moment. Dean was showing him the way, but it was Castiel who was grabbing on to this adventure with both hands.

He grinned at Dean.

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were expecting more, i'm sorry. i tried to warn you all it was going to be a short story with hopefully more added later as time stamps. but it felt right to end it here when the rest of my ideas so far are very formless and wouldn't lend well to a overall story. 
> 
> but would work as timestamps.
> 
> so keep an eye out! i have a lot of projects going on, so i don't know when they'll pop up, but i'm going to make a series right now you can subscribe to so you can find them when they do ;D


End file.
